Marry the Night/Edge of Glory
Marry the Night/Edge of Glory is a mash-up of two songs both originally performed by Lady Gaga. It wil be performed by The McKinley Runaways at the episode, Showcase it will be the opening number for New Directions showcase setlist Lyrics Kate I'm gonna marry the night I won't give up on my life I'm a warrior queen Live passionately tonight I'm gonna marry the dark Gonna make love to the stark I'm a soldier to my own emptiness I am a winner I'm gonna marry the night I'm gonna marry the night Spencer: There ain't no reason you and me should be alone Tonight, yeah, baby! (Franklin with the McKinley Runaways: 'Tonight, yeah, baby!) And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight I need a girl that thinks it's right when it's so wrong Tonight, yeah, baby! ('Franklin with The McKinley Runaways:'''Tonight, yeah, baby!) Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight '''Franklin It's hard to feel the rush, Chriss To brush the dangerous Franklin I'm gonna run right to, Chriss To the edge with you Franklin '''and '''Chriss Where we can both fall far in love TBA: I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you. TBA: I'm gonna lace up my boots Throw on some leather and cruise Down the streets that I love In my fishnet gloves I'm a sinner (TBA:Tonight,yeah baby,Tonight yeah baby) Then I'll go down to the bar But I won't cry anymore I'll hold my whiskey up high Kiss the bartender twice I'm a loser (TBA: Alright! Alright!) TBA: It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you Where we can both fall far in love TBA: I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you. TBA: Nothing's too cool To take me from you New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose Love is the new denim or black Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic TBA: Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's Where we make love TBA: Come on and run Turn the car on and run TBA: I'm on the edge of glory, I'm not gonna cry anymore I'm gonna marry the night, and I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge, the night, the edge, the night, the edge, the night, the edge, I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you